


Reminder

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, some symptoms of depression in reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve had a bad mental health day and Crowley makes sure you know you’re loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> So I was kinda feeling the depression cloud floating around me when I wrote this so it’s kinda got a lot of “me” in there. But it is what it is. I put in the warnings symptoms of depression - this is just me, it’s different for everyone.

You sat in your bedroom of the bunker, your quilt wrapped tightly around you and the lights turned off. It wasn’t a good day for you, you felt awful. You just wanted to curl up and sleep forever, and that was your plan until your demonic boyfriend came in. He must have sensed exactly how you were feeling either that or the boys had told him. He gently unwrapped you from the blanket and crawled in behind you. You wiggled into him as you relaxed slightly. He held you close to his chest. Your eyes closed and you felt his slow breathing and matched it with your own.

“Bad day?” He finally asked, his rough voice rolling over you. You just nodded and his arms tightened around you.

“You know I love you, right?” You let his question hang for a moment.

“I could use a reminder,” You answered. He turned you over so you were facing him. You leaned forward and pressed your cheek against his chest.

“I love you, more than you could possibly imagine,” he said. You pulled away and looked up at him.

“Tell me again,” You whispered. He leaned in and kissed you gently.

“I love you,” He said before beginning to pepper your face with small kisses. He held you as he continued to murmur affectionate words to you. Your fingers twisted into the hair at the back of his head and you pulled him closer to you. He pushed your oversized shirt up and over your head. You had opted to leave off a bra when you had woken up that morning. No point seeing you hadn’t planned on getting out of bed. Crowley kissed his way down your body whispering ‘I love you’ between every peck. He settled on you, his chin resting on your stomach; he was looking up at you.

“Shall I tell you how I fell in love with you?” You gave him a tiny nod. He turned his head to the side, his beard scratching you slightly.

“First time I saw you actually,” He started. “Cheesy as it sounds, love at first sight. You were with the boys - of course. You didn’t even pay attention to me, completely absorbed in that research you were doing. Took all my control to pay attention to what Squirrel was saying instead of watching you. And then you noticed me. You didn’t shy away from me; you weren’t scared. You should’ve been. You should’ve run for the hills. But you didn’t. You took this on, this life, this relationship, everything, and you faced it head on. And that’s why I fell for you.” You pulled him back up and kissed him again.

“I love how you have the guts to argue with me, anyone else would be scared. I love how you see past the demon in me,” With every kiss to your bare skin he whispered “I love you” until he had kissed almost every inch of you. He quickly shrugged out of his own clothes and practically covered you with his body. He held you close to him as he slipped his cock into you. You could both feel the deep connection between you. The same connection you had both tried to push away and deny for so long before you finally succumbed. He slowly started moving with you, telling you his love and showing you with his every touch. Climaxing wasn’t the goal. Not to say you didn’t, but it wasn’t what this was for. Crowley showed you with every fiber of his being that you were loved. You were loved and protected and that would never change. You both came gently, arms wrapped around each other. You both lay together quietly enjoying each other’s presence when you sighed gently and pressed your cheek to his chest.

“You okay?” He asked. You thought carefully and then nodded.

“Yeah, you love me and I know that. And I love you and you know that.” He leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

“And that’s what’s important,” You slowly drifted to sleep in his arms, his fingers running idly through your hair. You were calm and happy, and above all, loved.


End file.
